


Juste cette nuit

by LunaQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Memories, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, une élève à fleur de peau et un professeur pas aussi désagréable que d'habitude.





	Juste cette nuit

La jeune Gryffondor, maintenant âgée de dix-sept ans, fixait le plafond sous ses douces couvertures. À ses oreilles résonnaient le sifflement des respirations endormies de ses camarades de dortoir. Il ne devait pas être plus d’une heure du matin, une heure et demie tout au plus, mais elle était incapable de fermer les yeux. Ils lui étaient douloureux, ouverts comme ils l'étaient, mais se résoudre à les clore lui était encore plus insupportable. De temps à autre, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, sans jamais couler, les commissures de sa bouche se baissaient en une grimace triste. Ça la rendait d'autant plus triste de ne pas savoir ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Elle, Hermione Granger, la meilleure sorcière de sa génération, ne savait pas. Il y avait tellement de choses en elle, tellement de sentiments, qui ne demandaient qu'à être extériorisés, exprimés, qu'elle en débordait, littéralement. Ses mains s'agitèrent aussi violemment que rapidement sous les couettes et elle serra ses petits poings pour empêcher ce geste de se reproduire. Elle voulait honorer sa maison, elle voulait être forte, ne voulait pas céder à la terreur qui l'habitait. Elle le devait.

La pâle lueur qui s'immisçait dans la pièce et transperçait les épais rideaux Rouge et Or lui laissait deviner que la lune, ronde et pleine, était haute dans le ciel ce soir. Elle aimerait tant pouvoir l'observer, l'admirer, quelques minutes. Après tout, vivrait-elle jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune ? Plus rien n'était sûr ces derniers temps. Et cette incertitude mêlée à cette fatalité lui firent cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, libérant ainsi un flot de larmes, qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer rageusement d'un revers de main. Elle se tourna dans son lit et enfouit son visage dans les oreillers, étouffant juste à temps un sanglot qui remontait dans sa gorge. Elle se gifla mentalement, repoussa les couvertures aux couleurs de sa maison et s'assit sur le rebord du matelas, les pieds posés sur le parquet. Non, elle n'allait pas pleurer.

Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire par ses démons intérieurs, Hermione enfila sa cape, tapotant au niveau de sa poche pour vérifier si sa baguette y était. Elle y était. Alors, elle se dirigea vers la porte de son dortoir, qu'elle referma tout aussi discrètement qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs, déserts, de Poudlard. Si elle n'avait pas été sûre de l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait et qu'elle n'avait pas ses doigts agrippés à sa baguette au fond de sa poche, elle aurait été terrorisée. Les couloirs étaient aussi sombres que silencieux, aussi lugubres qu'inquiétants. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'ils étaient pourtant si accueillants en plein jour. Elle accéléra inconsciemment le pas et, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle se retrouva à grimper des marches, encore et encore. Avec un soupir de soulagement et de contentement, elle découvrit qu'elle se trouvait au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

Le ciel, noir et constellé de milliers d'étoiles, était fendu par un immense globe d'un blanc crémeux. Ses yeux ne purent se détacher de ce spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, même lorsqu'elle s'avança vers la balustrade et s'assit, une jambe entre deux barreaux et sa jumelle entre deux autres, les pieds dans le vide. Instantanément, les larmes lui revinrent. Combien de nuits lui restait-il ? Allait-elle mourir durant la guerre ? Elle ne se faisait plus d'illusions, elle avait vite compris qu'être la meilleure amie de Potter ne l'aiderait en rien à sauver sa peau. La véritable question était : de quelle main serait-elle la victime ? Voldemort en personne ? Après tout, tuer l'entourage de son pire ennemi devait être assez jouissif pour Lui, d'autant plus s'Il le faisait devant son pire ennemi en personne. À cette pensée, l'estomac d'Hermione se contracta violemment, lui lançant un haut-le-cœur au passage. Mais prendrait-Il la peine de déplacer Sa Personne juste pour elle, misérable petite Sang-de-Bourbe ? Elle en doutait. Elle Le soupçonnait plutôt d'envoyer toute son armée de Mangemorts à ses trousses. Quoiqu'un seul suffirait, probablement.

Non, elle était Hermione Granger, elle savait se servir d'une baguette, elle lui lancerait quelques sorts bien placés. Elle ne mourrait pas sans s'être battue, parole de Gryffondor.

Et si elle succombait de la main d'un ami ? À qui devait-elle faire confiance ? Elle se rendit compte qu'en temps de guerre, mieux valait ne se fier qu'à soi-même. Et cette idée lui fendit le cœur. Et Harry ? Et Ron ? Devait-elle vraiment se méfier d'eux également ? Un Imperium n'était pas à mettre de côté. Un vent glacial s'engouffra en elle, pourtant elle ne frissonna pas, c'était comme si elle ne l'avait pas senti, comme si elle devenait hermétique à tout ce qui l'entourait. Une larme roula lentement sur sa joue. Elle ne fit rien pour l'effacer, qui pourrait la voir d'où elle était ? Qui pourrait lui reprocher de ne pas être comme sa maison lui imposait d'être ? Ce soir, elle voulait baisser les bras, juste l'espace d'un instant. Oublier la guerre, oublier Harry, oublier son propre destin, oublier son courage, oublier tout ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres. Les livres ne lui apprenaient pas à être forte, à retenir ses larmes, à faire face à son tragique avenir et à la mort. Ils ne lui apprenaient pas non plus à rétablir les fins heureuses, à éviter tout ceci, à disparaître, être lâche et les laisser se débrouiller sans elle.

-Mademoiselle Granger.

Une voix soyeuse, étirant son nom encore et encore dans une douce mélodie enivrante. Elle sursauta, mais n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, elle reconnaissait ce timbre entre milles. Son ancien professeur de potions et nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'assit également, dos à la balustrade, sa jambe droite s'étirant démesurément devant lui et sa gauche, repliée, son bras posé nonchalamment sur le genou. Elle le regarda un instant, combien de fois encore pourrait-elle le faire ? Son teint blafard, qui lui avait toujours fait penser à un fantôme, son long nez aquilin, ses fines lèvres, les rides de son front, son visage dont jamais un sourire ne venait adoucir les traits, ses cheveux, aussi noirs que la nuit qui tombait sur eux. Elle avait presque envie d'y glisser sa main, de caresser sa joue, d'embrasser son cou, juste sous son oreille, là où sa jugulaire pulsait énergiquement.

Elle se ressaisit brusquement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser ainsi ?

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Vous ne criez pas ? Ne m'enlevez pas de points ? Ne m'ordonnez pas de retourner à mon dortoir ?

-Visiblement non, mademoiselle Granger, répondit-il dans une lenteur indécente.

Elle se pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard vers l'horizon qui s'étendait devant elle, vers les rayons de lune se reflétant sur l'eau calme, faisant scintiller les quelques vagues. Que faisait-il ici ? Comment avait-il su qu'elle serait là ? L'avait-il vue dans les couloirs ? Pourquoi restait-il là, sans bouger, assis à quelques centimètres d'elle ? Elle chassa toutes ces questions et se contenta de caler sa tête entre les deux barres de fer face à elle, ses yeux dirigés vers le bas, vers ses doigts qu'elle triturait nerveusement. Comme toujours, cet homme la mettait mal à l'aise, sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pourquoi. Après tout, cela pouvait se comprendre lorsqu'il faisait cours et lui lançait un de ses fameux regards dont lui seul avait le secret, mais là. Il ne faisait que partager quelques minutes avec elle. Où était le mal ? Se rendait-il seulement compte de l'anxiété qu'il lui provoquait ou cela lui était-il complètement égal ? Peut-être ne cherchait-il qu'un peu de réconfort, une présence, rien qu'une ombre à ses côtés. Comme elle. Rien que ça, pas de mots, de paroles, de gestes inutiles.

-Que faites-vous ici ? répéta-t-il.

-La même chose que vous, probablement.

Il acquiesça, rien de plus. Et peut-être qu'il avait besoin de silence, peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas parler, et encore moins avec elle, mais elle restait Hermione Granger, et, elle, avait besoin de poser des mots sur tout ça, ailleurs que dans son esprit torturé. Elle avait besoin, un besoin vital, d'évacuer toutes les mauvaises ondes qu'elle accumulait malgré elle. Pour ça, il fallait qu'elle parle, qu'elle déballe son sac.

-Je viens profiter de la nuit. Tant que je le peux encore, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Pensez-vous que vous allez mourir, mademoiselle ?

-Oui, avoua-t-elle simplement. Et quand bien même ça ne serait pas le cas, quand bien même je survivrais, pourrais-je encore fermer l’œil ? Pourrais-je encore dormir sans faire de cauchemars ? Pourrais-je encore savourer le silence de la nuit ? La guerre n'a pas encore commencé que je n'y arrive déjà plus. Je..., elle déglutit difficilement, elle avait besoin de continuer, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je vois des morts, des centaines. Je vois Harry, Ron, mes parents, Dumbledore, tous ceux que j'aime, morts, inanimés, leurs corps gisant sur le sol. J'entends leurs cris, leurs voix, leurs pleurs, leurs supplications. Ils me supplient de les sauver. Mais... mais que suis-je censée faire ? Je ne suis pas Harry, c'est Harry qui est censé les sauver, je ne suis rien, je ne suis que sa meilleure amie. C'est lui qui doit tuer Voldemort. C'est lui, pas moi.

-La seule chose que vous puissiez faire, c'est vous battre.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de me terrer dans un trou de souris, professeur, si c'est ce que vous insinuez, répondit-elle froidement, vexée.

-Je n'insinuais rien du tout, Granger, cessez de tout interpréter à votre manière, répliqua-t-il, haussant à peine le ton, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Une esquisse de sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la Rouge et Or. Elle l'énervait, et elle aimait ça. Son ton, cassant et froid, lui rappelait que, quoi qu'il arrive, même si la guerre ravageait tout sur son passage, certaines choses ne changeaient pas, et c'était tout de même rassurant. C'était tellement agréable de se rattacher à ce genre de petits détails qui, au final, étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus insignifiants. Parce qu'il l'avait toujours détestée, elle lui était toujours apparue comme une gamine insupportable, une miss Je-Sais-Tout, comme il s'était habitué à la nommer. Et c'était bon de se dire que, même après toutes ces années, ça n'avait pas changé. Elle resterait toujours sa Je-Sais-Tout insupportable.

-Et pensez-vous que je vais mourir ? demanda-t-il soudain, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait lui mentir, le prendre en pitié ou juste lui dire la vérité. Elle se contenta de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-Non. Du moins, je ne pense pas. Enfin... je veux dire... vous faites partie des deux clans, avança-t-elle soigneusement, le moindre faux pas lui serait fatal et elle le savait, il n'était pas question de le brusquer. J'imagine qu'il vous suffit de faire bonne figure des deux côtés et, peu importe qui l'emportera de Harry ou de... Vous-Savez-Qui, vous serez, quoi qu'il arrive, dans le côté vainqueur.

Il eut un petit rire dédaigneux qui la mit affreusement mal à l'aise.

-Si seulement c'était si simple, mademoiselle Granger.

-Ça ne l'est pas, professeur ?

-Non, triple idiote, maugréa-t-il. Vous pensez peut-être que c'est simple de Le tromper, de Le manipuler, de mener un double combat, mais ça ne l'est pas, figurez-vous. Il ne s'agit pas juste de faire « bonne figure ». Je risque ma vie à chaque seconde et n'allez pas dire que je ne l'ai pas cherché. Ce combat, je le réalise de mon propre gré, mais, parfois, j'aimerais mieux choisir un seul et unique camp, arrêter de mentir, arrêter de faire semblant. Parfois... j'aimerais que tout ceci cesse, avoua-t-il presque timidement, et le cœur d'Hermione se brisa.

Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, poser une main amicale sur son épaule, lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes pour apaiser sa peine, mais elle n'en fit rien. Après tout, il restait ce bâtard graisseux que tout Poudlard s'évertuait à détester. Mais surtout, elle était elle-même beaucoup trop dévastée par son propre chagrin pour lui venir en aide. Elle se contenta alors de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et de cligner des yeux frénétiquement, chassant les nombreuses larmes qui s'y étaient accumulées.

-Quel camp choisiriez-vous, professeur ? Et interdiction de mentir. Je préfère que vous me répondiez que vous choisiriez le Mal et toute son armée de Mangemorts plutôt que vous me mentiez en me répondant que vous choisiriez l'Ordre et Dumbledore.

-Granger...

-Je préfère la vérité aux mensonges, professeur, je suis suffisamment grande, non ?

-Je vous choisirai.

Sa réponse eut l'effet escompté, elle se tut immédiatement, suspendue à ses lèvres.

-Je choisirai l'Ordre et Dumbledore. Je suis devenu un Mangemort dans l'unique but de tenir ma couverture et, même si ça implique beaucoup de choses, beaucoup de souffrances, je ne regrette pas. Je suis convaincu que j'ai réussi à aider, rien qu'un peu.

-C'est le cas, professeur, je vous assure.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait ce besoin de le rassurer. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait, elle aussi, besoin de quelqu'un dans le rôle de protecteur. Et si, lui aussi, mourrait durant la guerre ? Elle lui avait dit que ce ne serait pas le cas, mais elle se mettait à douter. Si son statut de meilleure amie de Potter ne lui garantissait rien, son statut de Mangemort et bras droit de Voldemort ne lui garantissait rien non plus. Après tout, Il n'aurait plus besoin de lui par la suite, même s'Il l'emportait. Il aurait gagné. En quoi un maître des potions, aussi talentueux soit-il, pouvait-il encore Lui servir si le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu mourrait ? Il ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité et la jeune Gryffondor, aussi naïve pouvait-elle être, se doutait fort qu'un homme, à supposer qu'Il soit un homme, comme Voldemort s'entiche de compagnie inutile. Il le tuerait dans le meilleur des cas. Hermione n'osa imaginer ce qu'Il pourrait lui faire dans le pire des scénarios, elle avait déjà l'estomac suffisamment retourné pour la nuit.

-Professeur ? appela-t-elle d'une voix qui ressemblait plus à un couinement.

-Mmh ?

-Pouvez-vous... me faire une promesse ?

Sa voix n'était que tremblements, mais elle avait besoin qu'il lui fasse ce serment, quand bien même il ne le tiendrait pas, elle avait besoin de l'entendre le lui promettre. Il tourna son visage vers elle, un sourcil arqué au-dessus d'un œil anormalement pétillant. Bien sûr, tout était relatif avec cet homme, il ne pétillait pas réellement, il y avait juste une toute petite flamme au fin fond de ses ténèbres. Hermione en fut presque émue de voir son professeur éprouver des sentiments humains.

-Je n'ai rien à vous promettre, Granger, finit-il par répondre.

-S'il vous plaît, professeur, c'est très important pour moi, insista la jeune fille, ses beaux yeux le suppliaient littéralement.

Sa mâchoire se crispa et, sans baisser le sourcil, son regard sombre examina la gamine. Elle était devenue une très belle femme. Malgré son jeune âge, son corps avait résolument quitté l'adolescence et elle arborait des courbes dont Rogue ne pouvait que se délecter. Ses cheveux étaient à peu près apprivoisés, bien qu'ils soient toujours bouclés, mais leur ondulation était plus élégante. Il lui sembla qu'une légère teinte rose parsema ses pommettes sous ses yeux scrutateurs. Se pouvait-il qu'il lui fasse un quelconque effet ? Elle baissa brusquement son regard, rencontrant le sol, avant de les relever, une lueur de détermination au fond, qui ne plut pas au professeur, crépitant tel un brasier ardent.

-Promettez-moi de faire attention à vous.

S'il pouvait, il aurait arqué un peu plus son sourcil, mais le fait était qu’il ne pouvait pas. À la place, il le baissa, retrouvant un visage normal, si l'on oubliait le plissement de ses yeux, aussi imperceptible que l'accélération de sa respiration, mais pourtant bien présent. Un instant, il crut qu'elle se moquait de lui, que c'était encore une maudite blague de Potter, le Survivant, ou du jeune monsieur Weasley, aussi intelligent qu'un caillou. Les quelques larmes qui faisaient scintiller son regard plus qu'à l'accoutumée eurent raison de lui. Il comprit qu'elle était sincère, et ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'il préférait de loin la blague. Elle lui semblait un peu trop... gentille ce soir. Mais quand il y réfléchissait bien, elle n'avait jamais été réellement méchante avec lui. Pouvait-il se permettre de baisser sa garde, de briser son armure, pour cette jeune femme, qui restait, il ne l'oubliait pas, cette Je-Sais-Tout qui l'avait agacé au plus haut point ? Il se mit à espérer que, juste pour ce soir, il pourrait être l'homme qui se cachait derrière le maître des potions, l'homme derrière le Mangemort, l'homme derrière le bras droit de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dit-Pas-Le-Nom. N'était-ce pas une idée agréable, oublier, tout oublier, rien qu'une nuit ?

-Pourquoi est-ce si important pour vous, mademoiselle Granger ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique, incapable de se départir de lui-même. Allez donc quémander cette promesse à vos chers amis, messieurs Potter et Weasley. Je suis suffisamment grand pour surveiller mes arrières.

-Peut-être que je vous le demande, professeur, parce que vous m'importez, rien qu'un tant soit peu, ne put-elle s'empêcher de cracher, littéralement.

Les yeux ébène du Mangemort s'écarquillèrent, si bien qu'il remerciât ses cheveux de cacher l'essentiel de son visage, de sorte que la demoiselle ne le voie pas. Il savait que son regard caramel était rivé sur lui, plus furieux que jamais, et attendait, fort probablement, une réponse de sa part. Mais réponse il n'y avait pas, réponse il ne trouvait pas. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Il essayait vainement d'assimiler les paroles de Granger. Ainsi donc, elle tenait à lui ? Cela relevait du miracle pour Severus. Un reniflement parvint à ses oreilles et il tenta un léger coup d'œil sur la Gryffondor. Elle essuyait son nez retroussé d'un revers de manche, tandis qu'une larme, silencieuse et abandonnée, roulait sur sa joue, rougie par l'emportement et la gêne. Elle venait de révéler à son professeur, et pas n'importe lequel, qu'elle le portait dans son cœur. Même elle ne semblait pas au courant, avant que ces paroles dépassent la barrière de ses lèvres. Soudain, le vide sous ses pieds se fit plus attirant, plus attrayant, il semblait l'appeler.

-Je n'ai plus l'impression que ce sont mes amis, vous savez, murmura-t-elle.

L'envie, viscérale, urgente, de se confier et de briser le silence l'étreignit si fort qu'elle ne lutta pas plus.

-Ronald, il y a quelques jours, m'a avoué ressentir quelque sentiment à mon égard, avoua-t-elle, oubliant presque qu'elle parlait à un professeur.

Le Serpentard nota mentalement qu'elle avait utilisé le prénom en entier du jeune Weasley, et non son éternel surnom. Il aurait voulu soupirer le plus bruyamment possible, histoire de montrer à la Rouge et Or combien cette discussion l'ennuyait, mais se retint. Serait-ce de la curiosité qui pinça son cœur, l'espace d'un battement ?

-Sentiment partagé ?

-Non, trancha-t-elle, sèchement. Du moins, pas de cette façon, ne put-elle s'empêcher de nuancer. J'aime... J'aimais Ron comme un ami, un frère, et jamais l'idée de partager plus avec lui ne m'avait, ne serait-ce, effleurer l'esprit. Est-ce parce que je suis trop coincée ?

-Vous n'êtes pas coincée, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir agacé.

Les rumeurs sur Hermione étaient toujours allées bon train. Mais nous définissons-nous uniquement par ce que l'on raconte de nous ? Le Vert et Argent en connaissait un rayon, depuis bien longtemps, il avait cessé d'écouter ce que l'on disait de lui. Du moins, il écoutait, histoire de se tenir au courant, mais jamais il n'y avait prêté plus d'attention que nécessaire.

-Alors quoi ? Expliquez-moi, je ne comprends pas. Aucun garçon ne m'intéresse, ni les filles, soyons clairs. Je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin, ni l'envie, de me mettre en couple comme toutes les filles de mon âge. Pire encore, lorsqu'un garçon plutôt mignon, du moins est-ce ainsi que l'on peut désigner Ronald, éprouve des sentiments pour moi et envisage quoique ce soit avec moi, je refuse. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? C'est quoi mon problème, professeur ?

Soudain, l'homme regretta d'avoir accepté cette conversation et, pire, d'y avoir participé. Il était clair qu'elle attendait une réponse et qu'il ne pourrait s'y soustraire. Le voilà dans de beaux draps. Il ferma les yeux, chercha quelques phrases à dire, se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Vous prenez votre temps et, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas chose aisée de nos jours, ajouta-t-il dans un rire discret, qui ressemblait davantage à un souffle.

Cette remarque, qui avait pour but de détendre la gamine, n'eut pour effet qu'un tremblement de sa lèvre inférieure. Rogue resta à la fixer un instant, profitant qu'elle observe l'horizon devant elle. Et s'il baissait les armes ? Juste une nuit, juste ce soir, se répétait-il. Pour elle.

-Mademoiselle Granger, regardez-moi.

Son ton était autoritaire, mais doux, et, lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, c'était surtout pour s'assurer que la voix qu'elle avait entendue appartenait réellement à cet homme. Il y avait une telle tendresse dans son timbre qu'elle en aurait pleuré si elle ne le faisait pas déjà. Elle ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit que lorsque quelques doigts vinrent remettre une mèche folle derrière son oreille. Était-il dans son état normal ce soir ? La question résonna dans son crâne, mais elle décida de la chasser, trop heureuse de découvrir cet homme qu'elle, elle s'en rendit compte, ne connaissait pas. Elle décida d'accepter qu'il puisse être autre chose qu'un bâtard graisseux, qu'une chauve-souris, un vampire ou toute autre invention des étudiants de Poudlard terrorisés par leur maître des potions. Juste une nuit, juste ce soir, se répétait-elle.

-Ne changez pas. Jamais. Pour personne. Vous m'entendez ? Vous êtes différente, mais n'est-ce pas mieux ? Souhaitez-vous réellement être comme l'une de vos charmantes petites camarades, tout aussi puériles qu'idiotes et démunies de toute intelligence, quelle qu'elle soit ?

Elle rit. Non, vraiment, être Hermione Granger était plutôt satisfaisant. 

-Merci, chuchota-t-elle, ses yeux scintillants rivés sur l’homme.

Cette nuit s’avérait plus belle qu’elle n’avait commencé, elle aimait la compagnie de son professeur. Elle se demandait comment il pouvait être aussi méchant, alors qu’il était si gentil avec elle. Un silence retomba sur eux, les englobant dans une bulle douce, chaude et confortable, si bien qu’Hermione priât un instant pour que cette nuit ne finisse jamais. Que cette guerre s’arrête. Que Severus ne soit plus susceptible de mourir. Qu’elle-même ne soit plus susceptible de mourir. Elle voulait que leurs yeux restent ancrés pour l’éternité. Qu’il remette encore et encore ses cheveux derrière son oreille. L’idée, tout aussi fantasque que ridicule, de se recroqueviller contre lui la saisit violemment. Ses bras semblaient si accueillants tout à coup. Et si, rien que pour une nuit, elle redevenait une enfant, ce qu’elle était toujours finalement. Mais non, elle ne voulait pas être une enfant, elle voulait être là pour lui, comme il était là pour elle. Après tout, demain, au petit matin, ils redeviendraient l’élève et le professeur, mais ce soir, cette nuit, tout était différent, ils étaient bien plus que cela, elle le sentait au plus profond d’elle, elle en avait envie au plus profond d’elle. Elle en rougit faiblement à cette pensée. Qu’avait-elle envie qu’ils soient ?

-Quant à monsieur Potter ? demanda-t-il, lui remémorant son explication inachevée.

-Oh, vous savez, avec les entraînements, je le vois moins. Je veux dire, c’est bien qu’il y ait ces entraînements, enfin non, parce que ça voudrait dire que ce soit bien qu’il y ait la guerre, et ce n’ait pas bien, mais je veux dire, c’est bien qu’il s’entraîne, ça le rend plus fort, bien que je n’ai jamais douté de lui, non, loin de là, n’allez pas vous imaginer des choses, j’ai toujours eu foi en lui et…, elle commençait à s’emballer, sa voix était frénétique, le moulinet de ses mains s’affolait. 

-Granger ! intervint Rogue, inquiet malgré lui de l’emportement soudain de la jeune Gryffondor.

Un élan d’anxiété et de stress, se dit-il, incertain. Elle se rendit compte de l’état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle tenta de remettre de l’ordre à ses cheveux, bien que ce fût peine perdue. Elle tapota brièvement sur ses joues, devenues livides, pour leur redonner leur éclat, bien qu’il ait terni avec la guerre. Elle qui avait, à l’époque, un si joli teint de pêche, aujourd’hui, son visage était fade, sans vie, sans joie. Le Vert et Argent eut un pincement au cœur, ô si infime, à cette constatation. 

-Pardonnez-moi, professeur. 

-Continuez.

Elle attendit quelques instants, retrouva ses esprits, rassembla ses pensées. 

-C’est une bonne chose que Dumbledore aide Harry, lui prodigue ses conseils. Je pense qu’on ne pouvait pas rêver meilleure aide que notre directeur. Et je ne reproche en rien, bien au contraire, qu’il ait ses nombreuses heures avec lui. Seulement, de ce fait, il est beaucoup moins présent, se lève tôt, revient tard. Et même lorsqu’il est là, il ne l’est pas vraiment. Il a maigri, affreusement, mais j’ai l’impression que c’est général, il n’y a qu’à vous regarder.

Elle ne réalisa ces mots que lorsqu’il fut trop tard. Elle écarquilla les yeux, mais les laissa flotter sur l’eau devant elle, incapable de tourner la tête vers lui. Cependant, il ne sembla n’y avoir aucune réaction de la part de son professeur. Était-il d’accord avec elle ? Après tout, il ne pouvait nier l’évidence, il avait considérable perdu du poids, mais cela ne se remarquait qu’à peine, emmitouflé dans toutes ses robes, seul un œil expert et habitué pouvait le remarquer. Était-ce le cas d’Hermione ? C’était à n’en pas douter. Ne l’avait-il pas entendue ? Il pouvait manquer cruellement de tact, mais il n’était pas sourd, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper. Elle toussota, voyant qu’il ne disait mot, et continua, la voix tremblante.

-Et puis, il a ces cernes affreux, on pourrait presque croire qu’ils recouvrent la totalité de son visage. Il a l’air fatigué en permanence. Je suis sans cesse obligée de lui répéter ce qu’il doit faire, même la plus insignifiante des choses, comme faire ses lacets, fermer sa cape lorsqu’il fait plus froid. J’ai l’impression que ce n’est plus lui, que ce n’est que son fantôme, avoua-t-elle, la voix tellement basse qu’elle se demandait comment il pouvait encore l’entendre.

-La guerre change les gens, mademoiselle Granger. Et ce n’est jamais en bien. Il n’y a qu’à me regarder, ajouta-t-il, le même souffle dans la voix qu’elle assimilait à un rire. 

Elle ne put s’empêcher, bien malgré elle, de sourire. Ça ne la faisait pas rire, non, mais le fait qu’il emploie sa phrase lui fut agréable. Elle l’avait sortie sans faire exprès, avec son habituelle maladresse, et l’idée qu’il en ait fait de même lui réchauffa le cœur. Oui, Severus Rogue pouvait être spontané. Et avoir un trait d’humour, en plus de ça. 

-De plus, j’ai peur à chaque instant qu’il m’avoue éprouver les mêmes sentiments que Ronald à mon égard. Et, avant que vous ne posiez la question, non, ça n’est pas réciproque. Harry est mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mais plus rien n’est sûr. Et si, lui aussi, se mettait à envisager plus que cette amitié ? Si elle ne lui suffisait plus ? Je ne serais pas capable de lui donner plus, je ne veux pas plus. Et j’ai peur qu’il me repousse parce que j’ai repoussé Ron, qui est aussi son meilleur ami. Appelez ça comme bon vous semble, jalousie, égoïsme, ou autre, mais j’ai peur qu’il choisisse Ronald à moi. Parce que je suis une fille, parce que j’ai constamment la tête plongée dans des bouquins, parce que je n’aime pas le quidditch, parce que je ne suis pas Ron, tout simplement. J’ai peur qu’il ne comprenne pas pourquoi j’ai repoussé Ron. J’ai peur du rejet, professeur, surtout en ce moment. J’ai l’impression que je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Quelques larmes roulaient sur ses joues, douces et enfantines, mais elle ne les effaça pas, non, elle ne savait même pas s’il la regardait et elle s’en fichait, il pouvait bien penser ce qu’il voulait, elle n’en avait plus rien à faire. Un courant d’air se faufila sous sa cape et elle frissonna de tout son être, contrairement à tout à l’heure, comme si le simple fait que son professeur soit près d’elle la rendait plus sensible au monde. 

-C’est complètement idiot, se contenta-t-il de dire après un moment. Enfin, Granger, je vous pensais moins pleurnicharde. Cela fait six ans que je m’efforce de répéter que ces deux cornichons ne vous méritent pas, vous n’en avez fait qu’à votre tête, soit. Mais, une chose est sûre, le jeune monsieur Potter tient à vous autant que vous tenez à lui. Et par là j’entends… de la même manière. 

Elle se rendit compte que sa position devenait inconfortable et douloureuse. Elle décida alors de se tourner, délaissant l’infini bleuté qui s’offrait à elle, pour se placer dans une posture semblable à celle du Serpentard. Il avait raison, une fois de plus. Pourquoi se posait-elle autant de questions ? Elle n’obtiendrait probablement jamais les réponses, mourant durant la guerre ou succombant à ses milliards de blessures qu’un affreux Mangemort lui aurait infligées. Soudain, une possibilité, aussi abjecte que probable, lui frappa le crâne, telle une gifle. Son cœur se serra et s’accéléra tout en même temps, la faisant suffoquer. Plusieurs fois, elle ouvrit la bouche, inspira un filet d’air avant de sceller ses lèvres. Finalement, le poids dans sa poitrine était trop lourd et elle l’expulsa, soulagée et encore davantage vacillante.

-Et… et s’Il nous observait, à cet instant même, s’Il décidait de se servir de moi contre vous, s’Il vous ordonnait de me faire du mal. Si… si… s’Il m’obligeait à vous faire du mal…

-Détendez-vous, ça n’arrivera pas. Il est fort probable qu’il nous observe. Je suis son bras droit, il porte de gros doutes à mon sujet et, grâce à vos envies de conversations, il est maintenant au courant que je joue double-jeu, grogna-t-il. 

Il s’apprêtait à continuer, mais soudain le regard de la Rouge et Or s’illumina d’une sorte de démence. 

-Oh non, Merlin, qu’ai-je fait ? Je vous ai vendu, professeur, je vous ai vendu. À trop vouloir parler, j’ai fait la plus impardonnable erreur, se lamenta-t-elle, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Merlin, professeur, je… Mais quelle idiote, mais quelle…

-Il suffit ! ordonna-t-il. 

Elle tressaillit face à ce ton si dur, si cassant. Était-ce le même homme qui avait effleuré sa joue tantôt ? Elle sembla se calmer immédiatement.

-Cessez de vous agiter et reprenez-vous. On croirait une folle tout droit sortie de Sainte Mangouste.

Il se racla la gorge en la voyant enfoncer son joli minois dans ses épaules. 

-Comme j’étais en train de dire, il est probablement au courant, mais nous ne sommes rien l’un envers l’autre. Je ne suis que votre cynique professeur et vous n’êtes que mon agaçante élève. N’est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-il, n’obtenant pas de réponse.

-Bien sûr, bégaya-t-elle.

Elle replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, cachant sa lèvre frémissante. À quoi s’était-elle attendue ? Bien sûr qu’elle n’était que son élève, bien sûr qu’elle n’était rien d’autre, rien de plus. Alors pourquoi son cœur se déchirait-il au fil des secondes qui s’égrenaient ? Elle essayait de dissimuler ses larmes, d’étouffer ses sanglots, mais elle ne put retenir un hoquet qui lui déchira la gorge tant il était violent. Elle se mordit instantanément la lèvre, si fort qu’elle en saigna. Le professeur fronça les sourcils avant de tourner son visage, inquiet et sévère, vers elle. Cette petite créature, chétive, tremblante et recroquevillée sur elle-même, lui fit presque pitié. Mais il avait bien trop d’estime pour elle, quand bien même il ne l’avouerait jamais, pas même pour tout l’or du monde, qu’il ne s’abaisserait pas à de la pitié. Elle valait bien mieux que cela, lui-même en était conscient. 

Il s’humecta les lèvres. Pour la première fois, le grand Severus Rogue se trouvait démuni. Face à une femme, qui plus est. Il fit alors la première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce que la morale conseillait dans ce genre de situation, il ne pensait pas un jour se retrouver dans cette inconfortable moiteur. Ses mains tremblaient. Ô si peu, il était vrai, mais suffisamment pour qu’il le remarque et en soit troublé. Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose de travers ? En temps normal, jamais il ne se serait posé cette question, pour qui que ce soit, au contraire, il n’aurait pas cherché à comprendre, se satisfaisant de la douleur et la tristesse de son élève, ou de toute autre personne. Mais ce soir, tout lui apparaissait différemment. La voir pleurer sans en comprendre les raisons le chagrinait. Se pourrait-il qu’elle ne le considère pas uniquement comme son cynique et odieux professeur ? Elle l’avait répété, il le savait, l’avait compris dès la première seconde où il l’avait vue, elle n’était pas comme ses deux compères, elle n’était pas comme les autres. Là où ils s’arrêtaient à l’être abject qu’il leur présentait, elle, et ce depuis le début, avait su voir derrière les apparences, ce soir encore. 

Il déposa sa propre cape sur les frêles épaules d’Hermione. Aussitôt, elle cessa de trembler, cessa de chouiner, il aurait presque juré qu’elle avait même cessé de respirer. Sans un regard, elle resserra les pans du tissu sombre autour d’elle, humant au passage la douceur des effluves fauves. Jamais elle n’avait remarqué qu’il sentait si bon. Le parfum, s’insinuant peu à peu dans son être, la rassura et lui apporta du baume au cœur. La dominant de plus d’une tête, il osa poser son regard sur elle sans qu’elle ne s’en rende compte. Du moins, l’espérait-il. Il balada ses yeux sur son visage, qu’il était agréable d’observer cette si jolie Gryffondor à son insu. Ses longs cils noirs formant une courbe parfaite, ses pommettes teintées de nuances de rose, son nez retroussé et parsemé de taches de rousseur. Le vieux Serpentard déglutit lorsque son regard, attiré comme un aimant, se posa sur sa bouche. Sa gorge s’assécha instantanément en découvrant la petite entaille qu’elle s’était infligée, d’où quelques perles de sang s’écoulaient, disparaissant entre ses lèvres. 

Contrairement aux rumeurs circulant sur son compte, Severus n’était pas un vampire. Son teint cadavérique, ses vêtements exclusivement noirs, ses appartements reclus dans les cachots de Poudlard et sa tendance à y rester cloîtrer n’étaient que de malheureuses coïncidences. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, alors qu’il ne pouvait se détacher de la bouche, finement dessinée et indubitablement gonflée, dû aux traitements qu’elle leur imposait, de sa jeune élève, il douta. Il était incontestablement et irrésistiblement attiré, il en avait terriblement envie, rien qu’un baiser, un effleurement. Mais il ne se voilait pas la face, il savait que, une fois goûtées, il ne pourrait plus s’en passer. L’envie, peut-être même le besoin, irrépressible de lui dévorer la bouche lui tordit l’estomac et agita son entrejambe. Il tâcha de se souvenir combien elle avait pu être agaçante, insupportable et horripilante, et il eut l’effet escompté, oubliant momentanément ses envies. 

-Comment voyez-vous cette soirée, professeur ? 

Le silence était devenu trop oppressant pour la jeune femme, incapable de ruminer ses mauvaises pensées à l’intérieur de son crâne. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait réellement envie de connaître sa réponse, elle la redoutait, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Après tout, que pouvait-il lui dire qui la terrifiait à ce point ?

-Comme étant la dernière que j’aurais la chance de passer en votre compagnie, répondit-il dans une lenteur dramatique.

Ça. Évidemment, elle le savait, la mort planait sur leurs têtes telle une épée de Damoclès, prête à s’abattre au moindre faux pas, mais elle ne voulait, ne pouvait, l’accepter aussi facilement qu’il semblait le faire. Il paraissait résigné, comme s’il n’attendait que ça, et cette simple idée lui noua la gorge, les larmes revenant par centaines, brouillant sa vue. Tout s’intensifia en elle, les battements de son cœur, le tremblement de ses jambes et ses mains, le frisson au creux de son échine, les larmes sur ses joues, qu’elle ne chercha pas à retenir, sachant pertinemment que cet effort serait vain, le dégoût face aux sentiments de Ron, l’exaspération face à la passivité totale de Harry, cette étrange envie face à son professeur. Tout explosa, se résumant en un simple sanglot. Qui n’échappa pas au Mangemort. 

-Granger ? 

Sa voix était beaucoup trop douce, un léger trémolo l’ayant accompagnée. Il eut un instant une grimace face à cette gentillesse soudaine de sa part. Voyant qu’elle ne daignait pas répondre, préférant se recroqueviller davantage et restant cloîtrer dans son mutisme, il saisit son menton et l’obligea à le regarder. Il eut un pincement au cœur en la voyant dans cet état, plus curieux que jamais d’en connaître la raison. Sa lèvre trembla, laissant tomber quelques gouttes de sang sur le sol, entre leurs corps, pourtant proches. 

-Je ne veux pas qu’il vous arrive quelque chose, murmura-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que vous mouriez.

-Je pensais que, quoi qu’il arrive, je serais dans le camp vainqueur, dit-il, sarcastique, relevant son sourcil.

Elle clôt ses yeux un instant, libérant encore un flot de larmes, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait le don de l’apaiser en une phrase. Elle rouvrit ses prunelles d’ambre alors qu’il s’apprêtait à continuer.

-Mademoiselle Granger…

-Oh pitié, professeur, appelez-moi Hermione, supplia-t-elle.

Il se racla la gorge.

-Hermione… Vous devriez vous inquiéter pour votre vie et celles de vos deux pots de colle, conseilla-t-il, caressant la peau délicate de la Rouge et Or. 

Cette dernière appuya sa joue contre la paume, chaude, du Serpentard, accentuant le contact, qui la fit frémir. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant son prénom prononcé par cette voix qui la fascinait depuis des années. 

-Je devrais, vous avez raison, mais la seule personne pour qui je me fais du souci, c’est vous. 

-Vous n’êtes pas raisonnable, petite idiote, reprocha-t-il gentiment, lui donnant une tape sur le nez, ce qui la fit rire.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ce qui la fit grimacer, pensive, avant de combler les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs corps, et colla son épaule à celle du Vert et Argent. Elle s’attendait à un rejet ou, tout du moins, un soupir, une remarque blessante, mais il n’en fit rien. Il lui sembla même qu’il se détendit. Elle profita de cette soirée tout à fait spéciale pour oser poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle le sentit se crisper, retenant sa respiration, avant de relâcher ses muscles. Que leur arrivaient-ils ce soir ? Lui, n’était plus cette chauve-souris aigrie au ton aussi froid que le marbre. Elle, n’était plus cette gamine intimidée par son imposant maître des potions. Quand bien même il ne leur apprenait plus cette matière, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de le voir ainsi, il resterait toujours associé à cet enseignement dans son esprit. Jamais elle n’avait autant aimé apprendre toutes ces potions qu’avec lui. Et il restait le meilleur dans cette discipline à ses yeux. Un léger rire la sortit de ses pensées. Évidemment, il venait de l’homme assis à ses côtés, mais, sans décoller sa tête de son épaule, elle détourna les yeux, de sorte qu’ils croisent le visage, moins terne qu’auparavant, ou n’était-ce qu’une impression, de Rogue. C’était la première fois qu’elle l’entendait rire, et, Merlin, ce que ça lui allait bien, ce qu’il était beau lorsqu’il riait !

-Qu’y a-t-il, professeur ?

-Imaginez la tête de Potter s’il nous voyait, assis de la sorte, s’il nous entendait parler. 

Elle eut un léger rire elle aussi. Cependant, elle ne préféra même pas y penser, elle serait déjà morte et enterrée depuis longtemps si ça avait été le cas. Jamais Harry Potter n’aurait laissé son professeur, qu’il détestait tant, s’approcher d’elle ainsi. Jamais Harry Potter n’aurait accepté l’idée même qu’elle puisse lui adresser la parole pour autre chose que pour l’insulter. Chose qu’elle n’avait pourtant jamais faite. 

-Et celle de Ronald, Merlin, il en resterait bouche-bée.

-Avec cette tête d’imbécile qui le caractérise tant, ajouta Severus, un arrière-goût de mépris dans la voix.

-Merci pour cette précision, professeur, répondit-elle, amère malgré elle, se redressant, abandonnant l’épaule, pourtant si confortable, de l’homme, procurant un sentiment de perte désagréable à ce dernier. 

-Je vous en prie, Granger. Avouez seulement que j’ai raison. 

Elle devait le reconnaître, il avait raison, une fois de plus, mais sa fierté en prenait suffisamment un coup pour ne pas ajouter en plus l’humiliante obligation de le lui dire. 

-Si vous parlez de la tête que vous arboriez tout à l’heure, lorsque je vous ai avoué tenir à vous, alors, oui, cette même face de poisson hors de l’eau, ne put-elle s’empêcher de minauder, un sourire vainqueur. 

Il en resta abasourdi, comment avait-elle osé ? Il ne l’avouerait probablement jamais, mais il ne put contenir ce sentiment de fierté qui l’envahit. Ainsi donc, le petit rat de bibliothèque avait des griffes ? Cette gamine, encore tremblante et pleurnicharde il y avait cinq minutes, pouvait avoir de la répartie et du répondant. Il en fut étonné, bien que pas totalement, elle restait Hermione Granger, il ne l’oubliait pas. Il en avait fallu du temps tout de même pour qu’elle ose enfin garder la tête haute face à lui. Il ne vivait que dans l’unique espoir de voir un jour un de ses cornichons lui tenir tête, histoire de lui enlever quelques points bien mérités, mais aussi pour être certain qu’ils réussiraient plus tard, dans leur vie d’adulte. Ce n’était définitivement pas en baissant les yeux et en se laissant piétiner qu’ils pourraient s’en sortir. Peut-être n’osait-elle uniquement car cette soirée était, oui, vraiment elle l’était, différente ? Il ne l’espérait pas, il voulait qu’elle lui tienne tête, elle avait cette lueur dans le regard, ce sourire de biais qui ressemblait davantage à un rictus qui la rendaient tout à fait désirable.

-Oui, je vous ai vu, professeur, n’essayez pas de nier, le menaça-t-elle, son index pointé vers lui. 

-C’est très Serpentard, mademoiselle Granger, en avez-vous seulement conscience ? lui demanda-t-il de sa voix mielleuse et déstabilisante. 

-J’en suis pleinement consciente, professeur, ne vous méprenez pas. J’attaque mon adversaire avec ses propres armes, uniquement. 

Oh oui, vraiment, il était fier d’elle à l’entendre parler de la sorte. Il n’avait plus du tout l’impression d’être face à cette Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur. 

-Je serais probablement déjà morte si Harry nous voyait, et vous aussi !

-Je ne doute pas de l’imagination débordante et particulièrement fertile dont il doit faire preuve pour trouver toutes les tortures possibles et imaginables pour mettre fin à mes jours.

Hermione, à ces mots, se replongea dans une mélancolie cruelle. Pourquoi, diable, se mettait-elle dans un tel état chaque fois que le Vert et Argent évoquait, d’une manière ou d’une autre, son éventuelle mort ? Le sourire qui trônait sur ses lèvres à présent était loin d’être satisfait ou même heureux, il semblait nostalgique, emplit d’un profond désespoir. Elle soupira, ses yeux se plongeant dans la contemplation des mains, fines et gracieuses, de Rogue.

-Vous savez, professeur, je vous ai toujours défendu. Je veux dire, je ne cherche pas à avoir vos remerciements, mais…

-Vous ne les auriez pas, Granger, que je sois clair, coupa-t-il, sévère.

-Certes. Mais je n’ai jamais apprécié tous ces noms d’oiseaux qu’ils vous donnaient. Vous n’êtes sûrement pas le professeur le plus agréable que nous ayons eu, mais était-ce une raison pour vous traiter ainsi ? Vous méritiez bien mieux. J’essayais de les reprendre, vous pensez, c’était peine perdue. Autant apprendre à marcher à un caillou, ça serait plus productif. Ils en venaient même à m’accuser d’avoir le béguin pour vous, juste parce que je vous défendais. 

-C’est ridicule.

-Vous trouvez ?

-Un caillou ne marche pas, mademoiselle Granger. Et dire que je vous pensais intelligente.

Elle rit, un rire franc et léger dans l’air. 

-Évidemment, je vous interdis de répéter ce que je viens de vous dire à quiconque. Suis-je clair ?

-Très clair, professeur. Ce sera notre petit secret, chuchota-t-elle, comme si quelqu’un pouvait les entendre, une lueur joueuse au fond du regard.

Elle lui apparaissait plus jeune avec ce sourire qui dévoilait toutes ses dents. Sa coupure avait plus ou moins cicatrisé et le sang, coagulé. Il haussa son sourcil. Elle devait avouer que ça le rendait vraiment attirant, tout comme il pouvait être tout à fait détestable, il n’y avait pas de demi-mesure avec le Serpentard, soit elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, soit elle voulait le gifler aussi fort que ses petits bras le lui permettaient. 

-Toujours est-il que vous étiez sans aucun doute le professeur le plus compétent que nous ayons eu, mais, ça, jamais je n’arriverais à le leur faire avouer, quand bien même ils le penseraient. Et je vous défends de vous servir de cette soirée contre moi pendant vos cours, menaça-t-elle, ses sourcils adorablement froncés. 

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il ne pensait pas que ses mots le toucheraient autant, mais, si elle avait collé son oreille contre sa poitrine, elle aurait pu constater que son cœur battait la chamade, du moins, anormalement vite. 

-Si vous espérez des éloges de ma part vous concernant, vous pouvez partir, je n’ai pas de comptes à vous rendre.

-Je n’attendais rien de vous, professeur, soupira-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel. Je voulais simplement que vous le sachiez. Tout le monde ne vous déteste pas, tout le monde ne vous insulte pas. Je vous ai toujours admiré, toujours envié votre facilité avec les potions.

-Admirer ne veut pas dire apprécier, Granger. Vous pouvez très bien m’admirer et me détester. 

-Eh bien, je vous admire et vous apprécie, professeur, satisfait ?

-Je n’en ai que faire de ce que vous pensez de moi, Granger, soyons clair, je ne vous porte pas particulièrement dans mon cœur, cracha-t-il. 

Il regretta ses mots, mais il était trop tard. Bizarrement, Hermione ne s’en affecta pas, peut-être par habitude, ou parce qu’elle s’y attendait. Il se mordit la langue, mal à l’aise. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais son armure était beaucoup trop épaisse et il peinait à s’en débarrasser complètement. Après tout, des remerciements ne le rendraient pas malade, peut-être même qu’il se sentirait mieux après, mais c’était trop facile de dire merci. 

-Pouvez-vous, à votre tour, me promettre une chose, Hermione ?

Elle sembla dubitative, mais hocha la tête, curieuse de savoir ce qu’il pourrait bien lui demander.

-Faites attention à vous.

Cette demande eut l’effet de faire fondre son petit cœur. Ainsi donc tenait-il à elle ?

-Je pensais que vous ne me portiez pas dans votre cœur ? Que cela peut-il vous faire si je meurs ?

C’était de la provocation, pure et dure.

-Elle aussi m’appréciait, se souvint-il, bien qu’il ne l’ait jamais vraiment oublié, la voix mal assurée.

Hermione comprit immédiatement de qui son professeur parlait. De qui d’autre pouvait-il s’agir ? Elle avait été la dernière personne qui l’avait apprécié et qu’il s’était permis d’apprécier en retour. Et elle était morte aujourd’hui. Il ne pouvait se permettre de faire la même erreur deux fois. Il préférait repousser et rejeter la Rouge et Or, quitte à ce qu’elle le déteste et le méprise jusqu’à la fin de sa vie, plutôt que retomber dans cette spirale, l’emportant avec lui. Il ne la méritait pas, elle méritait mieux que lui. Mieux que cet homme qui avait brûlé sous les affres de l’amour et qui, depuis, s’était éteint. 

-Lily ?

Sa question était purement rhétorique, mais elle voulait qu’il continue.

-Elle avait cette même manière agaçante de tout savoir et de le faire savoir à tout le monde. Elle avait ce même amour débordant pour les livres. Elle avait ces mêmes taches de rousseur éparpillées sur son nez et sous ses yeux. Elle avait cette même chose que vous osez nommer des cheveux. Elle avait ce même éclat dans le regard, celui qui donne envie de la regarder et de vivre. Elle avait cette même manie tout à fait désagréable de me faire me sentir unique, prenant un ton différent avec moi, une voix plus douce, moins écorchée. Elle avait cette même regrettable habitude de dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, sans réfléchir. Elle vous était tellement semblable. Pourtant, il y a… quelque chose dans votre regard qu’elle n’avait pas. Je ne saurais me l’expliquer. 

Dire qu’Hermione était émue et touchée par les mots de Severus était un euphémisme. À plusieurs reprises, elle s’était demandée si elle devait se montrer outrée ou froissée par ces propos, mais la tendresse qu’il essayait de dissimuler l’en avait dissuadée. Il était en train de la comparer à la seule et unique femme qu’il n’ait jamais aimée de toute sa vie. De grosses larmes coulaient sur les joues de la Gryffondor. Elle les essuya de la paume de sa main alors qu’une étoile filante illuminait le ciel. Elle la désigna d’un doigt tout en se levant.

-Professeur, une étoile filante, vous l’avez vue ?

Elle marcha jusqu’à la balustrade en face d’eux, le regard rivé sur la lune, comme si elle attendait qu’elle lui en envoie une deuxième. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rogue se tenait, droit et fier, à ses côtés, ses yeux dans la même direction. 

-Faites un vœu, professeur.

Ils restèrent silencieux, leurs deux cœurs battant à l’unisson sous cette belle nuit étoilée. Les yeux charbon se posèrent sur les mains de la Gryffondor et il décala ses doigts, saisissant les siens, plus fins et légers, les serrant doucement. Elle exerça une pression à son tour, plongeant son regard dans celui, scintillant, de l’homme à ses côtés. 

-Vous n’avez pas promis, lui fit-il remarquer gentiment.

-Vous non plus.

Il sourit, et, définitivement, Hermione tomba amoureuse de ce sourire. 

-Je vous promets de faire attention à moi.

-Je vous promets de faire attention à moi, répéta-t-elle mot pour mot.

Elle se demandait quelle heure il pouvait être. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir passé des heures avec Severus, tout comme elle avait la désagréable sensation que la soirée venait à peine de commencer. La nuit était toujours aussi noire, il lui sembla qu’elle le resterait à jamais, rien que pour eux, leur envoyant ses étoiles filantes de temps à autre. À cette simple pensée, son cœur s’emballa et elle se rendit compte qu’elle ne serait pas contre. 

-Accepteriez-vous de faire quelques pas de danse avec moi, Hermione ?

Sa demande n’était absolument pas réfléchie, elle sortait de nulle part. Mais ce soir, tout lui semblait possible et il avait été trop loin, lui avait révélé trop de choses, qu’il ne regrettait pas, pour se priver de se laisser guider par ses envies, aussi incongrues soient-elles. Le cœur de la Rouge et Or s’arrêta pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, avant de se remettre à battre résolument trop vite. 

-Avec plaisir, professeur. 

-Mais, avant, je vous interdis de m’appeler ainsi pour le reste de la nuit. 

-Et comment dois-je vous appeler dans ce cas ?

Leurs intonations de voix étaient beaucoup trop snobs pour être naturelles, mais ce petit jeu de séduction qui s’était introduit par lui-même leur plaisait et ils aimaient en jouer démesurément. 

-Mon prénom conviendra parfaitement. 

Hermione jubilait intérieurement, même si elle n’en laissa rien paraître. Elle aurait voulu sautiller partout, se pendre à son cou et toutes ces gamineries qu’elle ne se permettrait pas de faire.

-Je vous suis, Severus.

Son prénom, entre ses lèvres, n’était que plaisir et volupté. Il plaça son bras droit derrière son dos et lui tendit sa main gauche, où elle glissa ses doigts délicats, l’effleurant à peine, telle une plume. Un immense sourire trônait fièrement sur le visage de la jeune femme, tandis qu’un sourire, plus discret et raffiné, ornait les traits de Rogue. Il l’emmena jusqu’au centre de la tour, avant de se placer face à elle. Leurs regards se scellèrent, et le Serpentard crut savoir ce qu’il y avait en plus chez Hermione, qu’il n’y avait pas chez Lily. Cette petite étincelle, celle qu’il s’était promis de ne jamais raviver, celle qu’il s’était promis d’oublier, de ne jamais plus y penser. Ce petit truc en plus qui faisait, pourtant, toute la différence. 

D’abord timide, il plaça sa main entre les omoplates d’Hermione, la rapprochant de lui, tandis que son autre main, qui tenait toujours celle de la Rouge et Or, se posa sur sa poitrine. Instinctivement, elle alla glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux couleur corbeau de son professeur, alors que sa tête se calait confortablement contre son épaule. Lentement, ils se mirent à tournoyer, mais c’était à peine s’ils bougeaient, ne voulant pas briser ce petit cocon qu’ils s’étaient créé au fil de la nuit. Elle soupira d’aise, heureuse, oubliant un instant la guerre. 

-Quel était votre vœu, Severus ?

-N’êtes-vous pas de celles qui croient que révéler son vœu porte malheur et l’empêche de se réaliser, aussi idiot que cela puisse être ? 

-Si, je le suis. Mais j’ai très envie de savoir ce que mon impressionnant et intimidant maître des potions peut faire comme vœu. 

-Me trouvez-vous intimidant ? demanda-t-il, feignant avec grand soin son indignation.

-Oh, s’il vous plaît, Severus, ne faites pas l’innocent.

-Loin de moi cette idée, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille de sa voix la plus soyeuse, ce qui fit frissonner Hermione. Quand bien même cette sottise s’avérerait exacte, mon vœu, dans tous les cas ne se réalisera pas.

-Ne soyez pas si pessimiste, Severus, on peut être surpris.

-À qui le dites-vous. 

-Quel était votre vœu ? réitéra-t-elle, redressant son visage vers lui. 

-Que cette nuit ne se termine jamais.

-C’était aussi mon souhait.

-Alors faisons en sorte, à défaut de pouvoir la prolonger, qu’elle soit inoubliable. 

Tel un phénix qui renaît de ses cendres, il se pencha vers ses lèvres, marqua un arrêt, lui laissant le temps de le repousser s’il allait trop loin, et fixa son regard. 

-Auriez-vous compris cette différence de taille entre Lily et moi ? demanda-t-elle, son souffle chaud caressant les lèvres humides de son professeur.

-Je pense, mais j’ai besoin de vous l’entendre dire.

Elle combla l’espace qui la séparait de l’objet de ses désirs et c’est tout contre sa bouche délicieuse qu’elle répondit.

-L’amour.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, plein de bisous sur vos bouilles.


End file.
